gotterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Institution
The High Institution of Spellcraft, commonly known as the Institution, is the only Academy for Magics present in Galea. Once a public school, it became private some time after the drowning, and enforces strict regulation of magical use. History The High Institution of Spellcraft, based in the new capital of Orliz, is the leading (and only) academy for magics in the country of Galea. While it used to be a public school for any and all interested and talented in the art, sponsored by the Royal bursary, times have since changed. Ever since the Drowning, the Institution restructured itself into a private academy that accepted only the most talented and strictly regulated magic use. After the discovery of runestones by the Archmage Von'Diusk, followed by the subsequent development of the all-important seer stones, which could quantify the amount of magic a mage had used within a given time period, the Institution split into two branches- the Tome and the Spear. The Spear is the militant branch of the Institution, charged with executing hedge mages and sanctioning quota violators. This branch often gets into fights with the Red Knights, as their duties may lead them to target Knight operatives. The Tome is the more classical academical branch. Headed by the Overseers, they use the Prismatic Orb to monitor the status of all seer stones within Galea, attuned to the Orb's frequency. As such they retain a massive amount of clerical staff to observe the Orb. They also conduct studies into the nature of warpzones, shadowzones, and the Fog. The Spear is headed by the Templar-Commander, a man chosen for his devotion and rigorous discipline, who answers directly to the Overseers. In the past, Templar-Commanders have often clashed with the Red Knights for royal favor. Dislike runs deep, as it was the High Institution that spearheaded the campaign against the Red Knights. Their motto, inscribed in the archway leading into their headquarters, is "Let Justice be done, though the heavens have fallen". Both branches have separate command structures, with the Spear generally subservient to the Tome's equivalent ranking. Command Structure The Spear Orderly Orderlies are squires, clerks, attendants, etc. All new members must go through this rank, squiring out to a Templar should he wish to advance to the next rank. Templar Classed into various subdivisions of their own, just as sergeant, lieutenant, captain, etc., the Templars are the fighting force of the Spear. Outfitted with the finest weapons money can buy, Templars often investigate into the magic rune-imbued armor that the Red Knights issue their Paragons and some of their senior members. As of now, such research has proven unsuccessful, and even hazardous. Templar-Commander The Commander of the Spear, he is subservient to the Overseers of the Tome. Usually both an accomplished swordsman and mage, candidates are chosen largely for their tactical and strategic acumen, these qualities being preferred in a commander over raw fighting ability. The Tome Student While the High Institution of Spellcraft is the main governing body for all magic within Galea, it is first and foremost an academy, although that is often easily forgotten. A student is the lowest ranking member within the academy, gaining seniority by both time spent learning and accomplishments. Professor The bulk of the Institution's teaching staff are mages who settled down from whatever profession they were doing in order to teach the next generation. The Institution, in turn, provides funding for any ongoing research projects they may have. A professor is rarely required for any military mission. High Auror High Aurors are senior professors and more often than not proficient battlemages. The Head of a certain magical department is always a High Auror, and they are the first port of call for advanced magical inquiries. They are in charge of preparing forays into warpzones, as well as generating the magic 'pingers' that test for time dilation effects. Overseers The most senior of the Institution's staff, the Overseers head the academy and monitor the Prismatic Orb, being able to check on a mage's current magic quota through the use of seer stones, issued to all registered mages. Often clashing with the Red Knight Ecclesiarchy over jurisdiction, the Overseers act as an internal judicial body when judging the transgressions of a registered mage who is found in breach of a quota. Category:Factions